Best Wingman
by AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: Annabeth had been harboring a crush over the cashier to her favorite sweets shop for over a year now, and finally Nico has had enough of it. He decides it's about time that his best friend gets a love life of her own.


Nico was trying his very best to refrain from laughing.

He really was.

But his best friend's rambling _was_ rather entertaining.

He had known Annabeth for some years now. Ever since high school in fact. He was a bit – okay, a _lot_ \- of an emo back then, and she had been more interested in books than in people. They had bonded over their isolation during lunches sitting on the dead grass that would poke and prod exposed skin. They found solace in one another, and when they both had graduated to college and fled their home state of Virginia to attend college in New York, they constantly supported one another and made sure that when one of them grew homesick, the other was always there to make them feel at home.

After having initially lived in the dull dormitories provided by the school and having experienced their fair shares of horrible roommates, the two made the decision to move in together in a slightly less dreary flat. Nico couldn't say he disliked the situation – it was like having a sleepover with your best friend every night. And although Annabeth might eat his favorite cereal and harass him about his room looking like a pigsty, he still loved it.

And that's where they were now, in the living room with Nico seated on the beige couch marked with grease stains from popcorn, and Annabeth lying horizontally, head in his lap and golden curls splayed everywhere. She was talking yet again about this crush she was harboring over this "cute" cashier, Percy, over at a small sweets shop a block or two away. She had been obsessing over him ever since she had first gone a year or two back to order Nico's birthday cake (he asked why it was so _blue_ and she said it was the signature style of this bakery).

Currently, she was ranting about how she finally felt ballsy enough to talk to Percy (maybe even ask him out, who knows), but she chickened out at the last minute. She apparently just kind of choked when she made it up to the register and immediately after slapped the money on the counter, fled with the bag of taffies in her hand.

Finally, Nico couldn't hold it in any longer and let loose a snort that led on to a full-on cackle (which led to a painful slap on the chest from being "insensitive").

It wasn't that he was laughing at Annabeth's failure, well maybe a little but not for the most part, it was that she was reduced into a self-conscious school girl just talking about this boy, which gods know isn't the Annabeth he knows. She's probably the most badass person he ever met, and she has always been proud (he would describe it more as egotistical, but that's another conversation).

And the fact that she was even nervous about this guy liking her was ridiculous. Just look at the girl for, gods' sake! She had an athletic, slim build and long, luscious legs. She even possessed these cool, cloudy eyes that would reflect light in odd ways, and honey blonde curls that honestly looked like they belonged to a princess. Nico wasn't afraid to admit it: his best friend was hella hot. If he wasn't gay, his high school years would have been a _lot_ different with her constantly around.

"C'mon, Annie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Just ask him out. Have you even looked in a mirror? Who the _hell_ would say no! Well, maybe if he's homosexual, but in that case point him to me! Will and I have been looking for a fun time," he proclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively down at her. She just looked kind of mortified, like that thought had never even crossed her mind until now. Yet another worry for her to fret about.

"Okay, listen up Annie."

" _Nico_ -"

"What we're gonna do is head over there right now, get some of those heavenly blue sugar cookies, and _you_ are gonna ask this damn dude out!"

"But I already went once today!"

"Well then we'll say it's for a friend. It's Katies birthday coming up right? I'll just sacrifice the cookies for her _and_ you."

"But-"

Nico wasn't having any of it. "Oh, just hurry up and say yes. Your love life is depressingly pathetic, and it's putting a damper on my relationship! I can't get any action with you just moping around. Well I could…"

Annabeth plugged her ears with her fingers. "Fine! We'll go."

Nico decided to save his victory dance until she actually talked to Percy without blubbering like an idiot.

xxx

Even though Annabeth had been going to Sally's Sweets for well over a year and taking the treats back for Nico and herself to gorge themselves in, Nico had never actually been there himself. She had pleaded him not to. She had insisted that should he go, he would either completely ruin her chances of being with Percy or just flat out ask him out and hog Percy all to himself.

Nico had seen the outside of the store from a distance of course, it was a kind of dingy blue (probably from all the exhaust of the cars passing by), and had a second story for what Nico assumed was an apartment, but it was cute nonetheless. Now up close, he could see through the window and was awestruck by what he gazed upon. White tables and shelves held assortments of all different types of candies, all tinted blue. From cakes on display to little gummy treats, they had it all. Nico's also pretty sure he's never seen blue shag carpet before.

Then, he remembered the sole purpose of their visit. He pushed open the glass door, welcomed by the ring of the bell attached to the door and the sweet aroma of some delicious dessert undoubtedly, and peered over to the register, but nobody manned it. Nico almost deflated, he had walked all the way here and not even caught a glimpse of Percy.

But then a muffled call came from the door in the back of the establishment, which Nico gathered was the kitchen area.

"I'll be with you in a minute!"

And a moment later, Nico swears that heaven shined down upon this beautiful creation of man as he stepped out into eyesight.

He had messy olive black hair that stuck out at odd angles, yet somehow still looked professionally styled. His facial features were rigid and Nico honestly believed that his chin was carved out of stone. And his skin was freaking perfect. Who the hell has bronze skin that glows? Only him apparently. Oh gods, and don't even get Nico started on those muscles on display - Nico guessed they were perfect for holding somebody.

Simply put, he was tall, dark, and handsome.

Annabeth, who was stuck in the doorway due to Nico blocking her path, gave him a rough shove. "Stop staring, would you?" She mumbled, shuffling over to a table that showcased the cookies Nico had been talking about.

Snapping himself out of his little trance, Nico regained his wit and joined Annabeth at the table, only 10 feet or so from where he guessed "Percy" stood.

Then, an idea struck, and in an unusually loud voice, he exclaimed "So THAT'S the hot cashier you were talking about! Dear gods, I can see why. He got some damn good arms. If I wasn't with my beautiful, blessed Will, I would totally tap that." He finished his excessively loud proclamation with a wide grin, which soon turned into a grimace as Annabeth's sharp elbow made contact with his abdomen.

She stood sputtering like a fish, mortified and beet red. Percy looked to be blushing too, and Nico took that to be a good sign.

After a few moments of awkward silence filled with Nico wheezing and gasping for breath, Annabeth trudged over to the register.

Percy rung her up, but as she handed him the cash, he suddenly asked, "You think I'm cute?" And a mischievous smile crept onto his face that reminded Nico of the Stoll brothers when they had done something that would inevitably result in them getting in trouble.

Annabeth had retorted her usual response, a classic "Shut up." Then she seemed to realize what she had said and hung her head down as she uttered in a small voice "Maybe a little."

"Well that's good, because I think you're cute too," Percy had responded, even looking bashful.

Nico knew he would _have_ to share this story on their wedding day. It was too cute.

They exchanged not only cash and receipt, but phone numbers as well. And outside, while Annabeth stood in a happy daze, high off of euphoria, Nico threw his lanky arm around her and shouted, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, to the sky, traffic, and anything that would listen, "I AM THE BEST WINGMAN OF ALL TIME."

And later, he did tell that story on their wedding day.

XXX

Okay, all done! I had opened up word last night and saw the title of this doc "Best Wingman" and for the life of me cold not remember what it was. It ended up being an old prompt I had made, and today I finally decided to turn it into a full story. I don't know about you, but I just really wanted to see a Nico and Annabeth friendship. I thought it would be a really interesting concept. I don't know what else to say and this is getting pretty long, so I guess I'll go. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

-AwkwardHumanBeanThing


End file.
